Meister or Weapon : Can Soul and Maka be both?
by Savethecube
Summary: Maka awakens in the infirmary after her battle with the Kishin leaves her unconscious. Professor Stein suggests that Maka may have inherited some of her father's genes after all...how will this realization affect her partnership with Soul? This story will develop into SoulxMaka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter One: Newfound ability takes flight?

"Maka...Maka...Maka! Don't die on me like this, it's not cool to die, Maka!"

The sound of a distant voice reached through the darkness to her. A familiar sound, one that she remembered. But whose voice? "Soul?" her subconscious wondered.

With the spoken word came a stronger, unspoken voice. The subtle, yet aggressive presence that seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. She was barely able to sense the soul wavelength coming from the owner of the voice in her weakened state, but the message it was sending came through loud and clear.

_"Maka please...don't leave me like this...I can't lose you..I need you...I love..."_

Suddenly, memories came flooding back. A three eyed monster, no, a Kishin. Asura. Yes, that was the name. She had been fighting him to the death with her Weapon partner, Soul, when...

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, suddenly awakening from what her friends had feared would become a never ending sleep.

"MAKA!" came the shark-toothed Weapon's overjoyed reply. Soul had been waiting by her side, never leaving, in the hopes that his Meister would be able to fight through her injuries and awaken.

"Whaaa...what happened? How long have I been out?" she asked, hoping she hadn't missed too many classes.

"Around three days, Maka. But there are more important matters to discuss at the moment." Maka didn't even need to turn to see who the speaker was now, the only person with that monotone voice was...

"Professor Stein?! But I thought you had succumbed to your Madness during the fight with the Kishin?" said Maka.

"That's what I thought, but that's not important right now. What's important is how you, a Meister, managed to single-handedly defeat a Kishin while your Weapon was unconscious. Think hard, Maka. What do you remember about the final moments of the battle?"

"All I can remember is giving in to my instincts...everything is blurry from that point on until when Asura broke my leg," said Maka.

_"Hmmm...then it's just as I suspected. I suppose there is some of Spirit in the girl as well. A Meister AND a Weapon. How I wish I could dissect..."_

Stein suppressed his urge to dissect his student (for now), and continued.

"Maka, as you know, you are a Meister like your mother. However, your father is a Weapon. Lord Death and I have been wondering for some time if you would ever display the Weapon gene, as a Weapon-Meister union has never been seen before."

"MAKA A MEISTER AND A WEAPON?! YAHOOOOO! EVEN SO, SHE STILL WON'T SHOW UP THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" came a very loud shout from the hallway.

"Blackstar, maybe you should just open the door instead of breaking it down!" said a very timid voice, also from the hallway.

"Oh no," said Soul, just before certain a short Meister with blue hair came flying through the door, and to his unfortunate luck, right out the window that just happened to be opposite the door.

A concerned "Blackstar!" signaled that the other voice belonged to Tsubaki, Blackstar's ever-present Weapon partner.

"Professor, could I really be both a Meister and a Weapon?" asked Maka.

Before Stein had a chance to reply, Soul interjected. "Well you'd better not stop being my Meister before you make me into a Death Scythe! Ditching your partner isn't cool."

By this time, Blackstar had scraped himself off the pavement outside the DWMA and had returned to the room to join the others.

"Yes, Maka. The only way to find out is to try and transform into a weapon. Focus on the first weapon that comes to mind, and picture yourself changing into it," instructed Stein.

Maka closed her eyes, and let her mind draw a picture of a weapon. A scythe, much like Soul, except the same green color as her eyes with a silver scrolled pattern across the blade, came to mind. She pictured herself changing into the weapon. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her entire body, accompanied by a gasp from Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki, and a muttered "How I wish I could dissect..." from Stein.

"Maka," said Soul, "you're a...a scythe?!"

A/N This is the first fanfiction I have ever written in my entire life EVER, so please R&amp;R with suggestions as to how I can improve as I continue this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Two: Could Soul be a Meister?

"I'm a scythe?!" asked Maka.

"YAHOOOO! I GUESS MAKA WAS A WEAPON AFTER ALL! ISN'T THAT COOL TSUBAKI?!" screamed Blackstar.

Tsubaki was about to tell Blackstar that yes, she did think it was cool, and that perhaps he should try to be quieter, when all of a sudden, a certain redheaded Death Scythe flew through the door...

"My little Maka, a Meister AND a Weapon?! Papa is so proud of his little girl!" shouted Spirit.

With a speed no one thought possible for someone who had just learned how to transform into a Weapon, Maka's arm appeared from within the scythe blade.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Oh my Spirit, that wasn't a good way to go about things at all now was it?" said Stein. "Well, I suppose we'd better inform Lord Death of this recent development. Maka, please transform back out of your weapon form. You and Soul will come with me to the Death Room."

"We get to go to the Death Room? Only cool people get to go there, right Maka?" said Soul.

After a few minutes of walking through the DWMA, Maka, Soul, and Stein arrived in the Death Room. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty were there, along with Lord Death.

"Hello, hello, hello!" said Lord Death. "What's up?"

"It seems that our suspicions were correct, Lord Death. Maka is a Meister, but also has the Weapon gene." replied Stein.

Before Death had a chance to respond, Patty started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oooh! I wanna see Maka's Weapon form! Do you look like a giraffe?!"

"I just hope she's symmetrical...unlike her abomination of a partner.."

"Ok Maka, let's see that Weapon form of yours," said Lord Death.

Maka focused again on becoming the scythe she had envisioned. She felt the same weird sensation spread throughout her body, followed by a gasp from Death, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"You're not symmetrical!' cried Kid, "What a disgrace..."

Liz and Patty pulled the very depressed Death the Kid off to the side to calm him down.

Finally, Lord Death was able to speak.

"Well Maka, this is certainly very interesting news. Somehow, during your battle with the Kishin, your dormant Weapon abilities became active while you were unconscious."

"But Lord Death," said Maka, "if I'm a Weapon, does that mean I need to find a Meister partner so that I can become a Death Scythe as well? Would that even be possible?"

"I believe it very well may be, Maka," replied Death, "I wonder...transform back into a Weapon. Soul, try picking her up once she does."

Maka once again transformed into her scythe form. Soul reached down, and found that she was incredibly light. He picked her up, and swung her around with almost no effort.

"Well Soul, it seems that you are both a Weapon and a Meister yourself. Maka, I suggest that you start working on being a Weapon while Soul learns how to be a Meister. Professor Stein, you will teach them after school every day. Once the two of you have learned how to be both Meister and Weapon, you will start going on missions again to collect enough Kishin Eggs and two Witch souls so that you both can become Death Scythes.

"Yes sir!" "Aww man, extra lessons? Going to extra lessons isn't cool..."

Maka and Soul left the Death Room, along with the calmed down Death the Kid, and Liz and Patty.

"This is a very interesting situation, Stein. If Maka and Soul truly are capable of working together as both Meisters and Weapons, we may see the most powerful Meister and Weapon team yet," said Death.

"Very interesting indeed, Lord Death. I will start the extra lessons with them tomorrow," replied Stein.

"Good. I expect a report on their progress at the end of the week. See ya later!" said Death.

_"I wonder how this is possible..."_ thought Stein. _"I wish I could dissect them and see..."_

Here's chapter two! Again, please continue to let me know if there's anything I can do to improve this story! I really appreciated the positive reviews I got right after posting the first chapter. Also, please let me know how the chapter length is; I can make chapters longer or shorter if needed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for not updating in so long; I am in the process of moving home from a job and back to college. I should be able to update about once a week starting in September.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Three: Dissonance within Soul

**Flashback.**

For the first time in his life, Soul was truly afraid. When he came to following the battle with Asura, he half expected that he was dead. He had pinched himself as hard as he could, and was momentarily ecstatic to be alive.

That's when he saw the blood.

His Meister was lying in a pool of her own blood, with the soul of the Kishin floating next to her.

Soul Eater Evans, self-proclaimed cool dude, had broken down and cried over Maka Albarn's unconscious body that day.

When Lord Death and Spirit had finally found the young Weapon, he was clinging to his Meister, refusing to leave her side, even as Maka was rushed to the DWMA infirmary.

For three days, the Demon Weapon remained at his Meister's bedside, begging her to wake up.

When morning came on the fourth day, Soul again began to try and bring Maka back to the waking world.

"Maka...Maka...Maka! Don't die on me like this, it's not cool to die, Maka!"

Finally, his voice failing to reach her, Soul began trying frantically to extend his soul wavelength to his Meister. He did not care what message it carried, only that he was able to bring her back, and so his soul created a message that carried some of his own subconscious thoughts.

_"Maka please...don't leave me like this...I can't lose you...I need you...I love..."_

The young Weapon realized that day that his protective feelings towards his Meister were due to more than just a Weapon-Meister relationship. He felt something different as he tried to extend his soul wavelength to resonate with Maka's.

_"Do I...do I love Maka?! No, that's impossible! We're just friends! A cool guy like me would never fall for tiny-tits! I can't have feelings like this for my Meister!"_

Just then, a pair of brilliant green eyes snapped open.

**End of Flashback.**

A/N: Some of the reviews said I might be rushing the plot of this story a little bit, so I offer you a flashback to slow things down a bit, and help develop Soul's inner feelings. I'm sorry it's so short, but I will hopefully be updating again later this week. Please continue to R&amp;R so that I can make improvements!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the unexpected hiatus; moving back to college + junior level classes = stressed out Savethecube…I'll attempt to update once a week/every two weeks for you! I promise, this will NOT be discontinued with no warning.

TL;DR: I'M BACK AND WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Four: Complications

The next day progressed like any other normal day at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Blackstar and Soul got into another fight, this time knocking off part of the left candlestick at the entrance to the academy. Death the Kid, as usual, sunk into a deep, inconsolable depression as soon as he saw the damage.

"It's an abomination! My father's wonderful, perfectly symmetrical entrance…you've completely ruined it! How am I supposed to attend school in a building with no symmetry?!"

Liz and Patty were trying to calm Kid down, with no success, also per the norm.

"Don't worry, Kid! You made it to school without realizing that you didn't fold the toilet paper into a perfect triangle, so I bet you can handle this!" offered Patty.

Of course, things are never so simple with a raging case of Kid's symmetry obsession.

"I FORGOT TO FOLD THE TOILET PAPER?! I'm an abomination! A completely useless, unworthy abomination!"

Meanwhile, Maka was enjoying a visit with her friend Crona. Unfortunately for her, Crona had decided to try his hand at poetry again and the results were even more depressing than the last time. Soul had to force himself to drag her out of a corner of Crona's room when it was time for their extra lessons with Professor Stein, and he was less than excited about it.

"C'mon Maka! It's not cool for a guy like me to have to drag a tiny-tits bookworm like you to extra lessons! Crona, why the hell did you have to write another one of those things anyway?! You guys are so uncool!"

MAKA CHOP!

**Slightly later, at Professor Stein's laboratory.**

"Ah, Soul, Maka, I'm glad to see you," said Stein, "Maka, today you will be practicing transforming into and out of Weapon form. Soul, you will be practicing wielding Maka when she is in Weapon form."

"Ok, Professor!" said Maka.

Maka once again envisioned the beautiful emerald green scythe that she had become. Focusing on the silver scrolling along the blade, she felt the warm change creep across her body once more.

Soul picked the gorgeous scythe up, once again amazed at how light it was.

"_Wow…"_thought Soul, _"She's beautiful…"_

"Ok Soul, now I want you to practice swinging Maka around a little. I've set up some targets outside the lab, and I would like you to take as many of those out as you can," said Stein.

"Ok, Maka! Let's do this!" said Soul.

Maka's image appeared almost like a reflection on the brilliant green blade. Soul had to look away for a split second to prevent a nosebleed – Maka, like most Weapons, wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ok Soul!" she said.

Soul began to run at the targets, and sliced through them with Maka's scythe blade. To anyone watching, it would have appeared as though the new Meister and Weapon were dancing with one another.

"_Amazing." _Thought Stein. _"Maka, able to maintain her Weapon form so easily, and Soul, naturally wielding her as if he had been training as a Meister this whole time…There is something incredible about these two…how I wish I could dissect…"_

Stein, noticing that Soul had run out of targets, was able to stop his thoughts of dissecting his students and decided to give the talented Weapon-Meister hybrids a more challenging task.

"Wonderful! Now, try to resonate souls," said Stein, "It will be harder than you may think, since both of you are in the reverse of your role, but I think that you can do it.

"Ok, Professor!" Shouted Maka from within the scythe.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

Sparks of energy began to fly around the white haired Demon Weapon Meister and his Meister turned Weapon.

"_Soul! We're doing it! We're resonating!"_

"_I know Maka! This is incredible! The amount of power surging through my body is insane! Wait…what's going on?! Something feels wrong! Maka!"_

"_SOUL!"_

Then Soul's whole world went black.

A/N: Andddd cliffhanger! Again, sorry for the HUGE gap between updates! I'll try to be better about that! Let me know if there's anything you want to see in the future, and keep up the R&amp;Rs so I can keep improving! AND if you want to help me pick another fic to start, there's a poll on my profile! Anything that gets over 5 votes will happen!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've been a very, very naughty author and have left this without an update for far too long. Excuse me while I go listen to Crona recite some of his poetry as punishment…This should (fingers crossed) be a multi-chapter update, provided I don't end up with writers block…

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Five: The Black Waltz

Soul could hear the familiar tune, always slightly off beat, and in the wrong key, playing quietly in the background. Though there was no sign of the red imp that had plagued him before, he knew that the music was a sign that something was very wrong.

"_I passed out during training? That's so uncool! Cool guys don't just faint! Wait…that music…How could this happen? I accepted the Little Demon as part of myself, didn't I?! There's been no sign of the Black Room or him since!"_

"_**Hello Soul."**_ Came the familiar voice. There was no doubting it now, the Little Demon was back.

"_YOU! What do you want? I thought you were gone! It's not cool to randomly pop back up!"_ said Soul.

"_**Yes, yes, how rude of me. I know. But honestly Soul Eater, I mean you no ill will. I simply mean to give you a warning."**_ Said the Little Demon.

"_WARNING?! The last time YOU were around, you tried to send Maka and me falling into Madness! Why would you want to warn me about anything?!" _yelled Soul, furiously.

"_**Well now Soul, if you stopped existing, which would mean the end of me as well, now wouldn't it?"**_

"_I guess so. But it's still not cool of you to make me faint like that! What the hell did you want to warn me about anyway?!"_

"_**I could tell you outright, but where would the fun in that be? You'll find out soon enough. All I will say is that a past foe of yours isn't as gone as that goofy Grim Reaper thinks, and they've evolved into something the world has never seen before."**_

"_THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME?! How the HELL are Maka and I supposed to fight what we don't know?!"_

"_**That's your burden to bear, isn't it Soul? You know I'm always here if you need more…power…"**_

The Little Demon gave Soul a maddened smile, and then vanished, leaving Soul alone in the darkness.

"_Soul. Soul. Soul! SOUL! Please wake up! What happened?! Are you ok?!"_

"_Evans…Evans…EVANS…"_

Soul heard two familiar voices calling through the darkness, one belonging to his Meister and the other to Professor Stein. For some reason, he couldn't respond, no matter how hard he tried.

Maka was beginning to worry. Her albino Weapon…erm, Meister, wasn't waking up.

"_Why isn't he waking up? Is something wrong?! Why won't he respond? Stupid Soul! Making me worry like this! I'll give him a hundred Maka chops when he comes to for this!"_

"Maka," said Stein. "Try and find Soul's soul wavelength and reach it with your own. He seems to be suffering some sort of shock, and you might be able to coax him out of it."

"Ok, Professor," replied Maka. "I'll try my best."

With that, Maka closed her eyes and reached out with her soul wavelength, desperately trying to connect with her partner's. When she found Soul, she was frightened by how distant and erratic his wavelength felt. She began to try to send a message using her wavelength, much as Soul had when she was in the hospital.

Much like Soul's, her message also carried a feeling she was only beginning to realize she had for the shark toothed Demon Weapon.

"_Soul, please wake up! You idiot! Making me worry about you! Please wake up…I need you…Soul, I think I lov…"_

Soul heard Maka's soul calling out to him.

"_Does…does Maka…love me?" _he thought. Before Soul could ponder that any more, he began to come around.

Maka was almost in tears, thinking that she had lost her partner, before they could even begin to unlock their potential.

Then a pair of crimson eyes snapped back open.

Soul looked up at Maka, and seeing that she was teary-eyed, decided not to pass up on a perfect opportunity…

"Hey there, tiny-tits! Didn't you know it's not cool to cry? I was doing just fine the whole time, you over reactive bookwo…" Soul's sentence was cut off by Maka's "opinion" of his "joke".

MAKA CHOP!

A/N: Tada! There should be another chapter shortly following this one! Please continue to R&amp;R, I really appreciate all the positive feedback! I'd love to hear if the wait for the result of the cliffhanger was worth it ;) Also, let me know if you guys want to see how I envision Maka's full scythe form. I'm not awesome at drawing, but I can try to draw it for you all!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here comes another update! I am trying to get a good chunk of this written before college resumes next week…I have Organic Chemistry 2 on the table this semester, so I won't have a ton of time to update. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Six: We need to do WHAT?!

"Maka, what the HELL! It's not cool to hit a guy when he's just regained consciousness!" yelled Soul.

"Well, maybe if you didn't constantly INSULT ME, I wouldn't HAVE to split your head open!" retorted Maka.

"Soul, Maka, calm down!" yelled Stein. "Evans, what the hell happened? Instead of teasing Maka, you should have told us what happened after you blacked out right away."

Soul, now feeling slightly ashamed (though he would never admit it), apologized.

"It was weird. Our resonance felt normal at first, and then something almost felt…"

"Polluted." Finished Maka.

"Yeah, that's a good word for it," said Soul. "Everything went black, and then out of nowhere I started hearing the music from the Black Room. Little Demon showed up too. He said he needed to warn me about something, but he wouldn't say specifically what."

"Very concerning…" said Stein. "Soul, is there anything else you remember from your encounter with the Little Demon? Any details could help us."

"Oh! He said something about a past foe of ours not being as gone as Lord Death thought, and that they had evolved into something new."

"_Extremely concerning…"_ thought Stein. _"I wonder how the Little Demon knew something Soul didn't…how I wish I could dissect…"_

"Uh, Professor? It's not cool to look at your students like they're experiments…" said Soul, as he backed away from Stein with a look of terror on his face.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Soul. We need to tell Lord Death about this right away. He might know more about what that thing is talking about. Let's head to the Death Room." Said Stein.

Stein pulled out a rolling desk chair, seemingly from thin air, then hopped on it and started rolling towards the academy.

Maka and Soul looked at each other, very confused, and then followed.

**Meanwhile, in the Death Room.**

Spirit Albarn was pacing the floor, restlessly.

"Lord Death…did you notice anything odd with Maka lately? She keeps looking at that albino Weapon of hers like he's some sort of dream boy or something…I swear, if he so much as touches my little girl! SOUL EATER!"

REAPER CHOP!

"Spirit, you're too worried about this. Maka and Soul are both responsible students. I'm sure she just has a harmless little crush or something, nothing to worry about! Now let's have some tea and calm down." Said Lord Death.

"CALM DOWN?! That filthy boy might break my little girl's heart! DON'T WORRY MAKA, PAPA WILL SAVE YOU!" yelled Spirit.

REAPER CHOP!

Lord Death had had a lot of practice with aiming at his Death Scythe's head, and landed a blow even harder than the first.

Spirit laid helplessly on the floor, with a fountain of blood spurting out of the top of his head.

Stein, Maka, and Soul had arrived at the Death Room, and walked in to find Spirit laying there. Maka didn't even bother to ask; if Lord Death had given her papa a Reaper Chop, he had done something to deserve it.

"Sorry to drop in, Lord Death, but Soul here has some concerning news." Said Stein.

"Oh if it isn't Soul and Maka! What's hanging?" said Lord Death, making a peace sign.

Soul, stifling a laugh, proceeded to tell the goofy Grim Reaper the events that had transpired.

Lord Death paused to consider what he had heard.

"Hmm….."

"Hmmmmmmm….."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm….."

…

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" yelled Maka, Soul, and Stein.

"Alright, alright! No need to yell!" said Death. "Maka, Soul, if what Soul's Little Demon is saying is correct, we are all in grave danger. Stein?"

"Yes, Lord Death?"

"You are to continue training with Maka and Soul. However, I think we should up their lessons from just after school to all day. Maka, Soul, you will both be excused from classes for the time being."

"Sweet! Only cool guys get to cut classes!" yelled Soul, earning a glare from Maka.

"Stein, in addition to these all day lessons, I would like you and Marie to have after school lessons with Maka and Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona. They are our most highly skilled Weapon/Meister pairs and I'd like you to work with them on working as a team."

"Of course, Lord Death. We will start tomorrow." Said Stein.

Stein thanked Lord Death, and turned to leave. Maka and Soul attempted to follow him, but were stopped by the Grim Reaper.

"Maka, Soul, there is one more thing you will need to do." Said Lord Death.

"Yes, Lord Death?" asked Maka.

"Stein will be telling the others tomorrow, but since your task is more unique I will tell you myself." Said Death. "Soul, how many souls do you currently have?"

"Uh…39?" said Soul.

"He has 64, and we have the witch Arachne's soul in storage until we get the remaining 35. Why?" said Maka.

"Because, Maka, you are a Weapon in addition to being a Meister, and Soul is a Meister in addition to being a Weapon. The two of you will need to collect your remaining 35 souls for Soul, as well as 99 souls and 1 witch soul for Maka. And we don't have much time." Said Lord Death.

"_134 souls?! And ANOTHER witch soul?! How are we going to pull that off…"_

A/N: Two, two! Hopefully at least a third update will appear within the week. Maybe more if I've got time. Keep up the reviews and PMs! I love hearing from you guys, it feels awesome to know this story is being enjoyed. (Don't worry about annoying me…college student, remember? I never leave my room so it's nice to get messages!) Keep using the poll too! I will be starting another fic in a couple weeks based on your suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! *Throws confetti* I had an Organic Chem exam today, so it's time to drown my sorrow in words! Hope you enjoy this chapter! You may have been wondering if I forgot about Blair existing… *evil smile*

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Seven: Blair

Blair may have just been a cat with unusual magical powers, but she wasn't a BLIND cat with unusual magical powers.

In the month leading up to the Kishin incident, she had noticed something very strange going on between Maka and Scythey-Boy. She saw the two of them stealing glances at one another, and even caught Maka with a picture of herself and Soul hidden under her pillowcase.

At first, Blair had assumed that they were just becoming closer as Weapon and Meister partners.

Then the whole Kishin incident happened, and Maka ended up unconscious. Blair had watched Soul while he was at Maka's bedside, and she knew something more was developing.

Soul and Maka had feelings for each other.

Now Blair knew that Soul and Maka would be too stubborn to admit that, so she hatched up a little plan of her own one day after her shift at Chupa Cabra's.

"Goodbye everyone!" said Blair, in an even bubblier voice than usual.

"_I'm going to make Scythey-Boy and Maka realize that they love each other if it's the last thing I do!"_ thought Blair. _"I'll buy Maka a pretty outfit and set her and Soul off on a date without the two of them knowing!"_

Blair walked over to her favorite store, and looked around, for once considering what Maka would actually like to wear.

"_Hmm, she thinks what I usually wear is way too skimpy, and she is kind of flat chested…what to get, what to get…"_

Then, she spotted it. A dress that would suit Maka perfectly – not too revealing, but more feminine than the sweater and trench coat combination the blonde Meister usually sported.

"_This is PERFECT!" _thought Blair.

Blair grabbed the dress off the rack to check the size. "Wow, this is one of a kind?! I hope it's the right size…YES! It is!" she shouted.

Blair paid for the dress, and then hurried back to the apartment she shared with Soul and Maka.

"_I just hope I can get there before Soul and Maka get home!"_

A/N: Yes, this was short. But WAIT, there will be another chapter in a few minutes. Please R&amp;R so I know what you guys want to see!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Eight: Dinner and a Dress?

After recovering from the shock of what Lord Death had tasked them with, Maka and Soul headed back to their apartment.

As usual, Blair was waiting for them in the living room. Also as usual, she was wearing far less clothing than Maka wanted her to.

"Ooooh! Scythey-boy is home! And Maka! How was school today? Oh! Maka! I got you something today! You would look so cute in this, just try it on!" said Blair, shoving a small bag into Maka's hands.

"Thanks Blair, but I like the clothes I already have." She said, holding small silver bag out as far from her body as she could, as if it were poisoned.

"Don't be such a bookworm, Maka. It's not cool to wear the same dorky sweater all the time!" said Soul.

MAKA CHOP!

"Fine, Soul! I'll go try it on!" yelled Maka, as she stormed off to her room.

"Wow, Maka is sure in a weird mood today," said Blair. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, we got this huge assignment from Lord Death. We're supposed to do special training every day with Professor Stein, and he said we had to collect 134 evil human souls and a witch soul so that both Maka and I could become Death Scythes. Only cool guys get to do that!"

Maka could hear Soul going on about how cool he was from her room, as she took the tissue paper out of the bag Blair had handed her.

"_That stupid cat better not have gotten me a trashy outfit again!"_ thought Maka, as she found the Mystery Clothing, wrapped in some more tissue paper.

"_Well, here goes nothing I suppose…"_

Back in the living room, Soul was continuing his rant on how only cool guys got special assignments from Lord Death, when Blair decided to put the rest of her plan in action.

"Hey Soul, why don't you and Maka go out to dinner to celebrate! I'll give you the money!" said Blair.

"Really? Thanks Blair, that really-"

"On one condition, Soul." Interrupted Blair.

"Ok?" asked Soul, very confused.

"You will get a table for two at the Crossroads and you WILL wear a suit." Replied Blair.

"_The Crossroads?! That's one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Death City! Why the HELL does that damn cat want me to take Maka there?!"_ thought Soul.

"Oh, and Soul?" _"What more does Blair want from me?!"_

"Yes?" "No telling Maka I had anything to do with this, or I'll use my Halloween Cannon to blast you so far out of the city, it'll take you a month to walk back. OK?" said Blair, smiling innocently.

"_You've gotta be kidding!"_ thought Soul.

Once the albino scythe was off in HIS room changing, Blair headed to Maka's room.

While Blair had been threatening Soul, Maka had uncovered the outfit she had been gifted/

"_Oh my gosh! This is GORGEOUS!" _Thought Maka.

Unlike Blair's previous outfit attempts, this was something Maka Albarn could actually agree to wearing.

The dress was black, with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. The back of it was low, so that when worn the top half of the wearer's back would be exposed. The skirt was not too tight, but wasn't super poofy, and looked like it would hit at the knees. Underneath the black skirt, a layer of white fabric peeked out about an inch. Maka's favorite part was the pattern adorning the left side of the bodice of the dress. Starting at the waist, in white, was a scrolling pattern not unlike the design of her blade in Weapon form. It crept up to the neckline, and down onto the skirt slightly. White butterflies danced among the pattern.

Maka was just about to try it on when Blair walked in.

"So? What do you think?" she asked, clearly excited.

"It's beautiful! But why did you buy it for me?" asked Maka.

"Try it on, and I'll tell you!" said Blair.

Maka changed out of her yellow sweater and plaid skirt, and slipped into her new dress.

The gown showed off Maka's tiny waistline, and gave her the appearance of having a curvy figure. When she looked into the mirror, she wasn't sure it was her own reflection she was seeing!

"Blair, this dress is incredible! Thank you so much!" said Maka, giving her feline-human companion a hug.

"You're welcome! Now sit down and let me fix your hair up and put some makeup on you. I got you this because I figured after defeating Asura, you deserved something pretty to wear!" said Blair.

"But Blair I-" Maka's sentence was interrupted by Blair putting powder onto her face.

"You just sit tight and let me make you pretty, ok?" said Blair, enthusiastically.

Maka wanted to object, but seeing as Blair had gotten her an outfit that wasn't basically underwear, she decided to put up with it.

Soul had changed into a suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie, and exchanged his usual headband for a simple black one, and was now waiting extremely impatiently in the living room.

"_Damn cat, what is she trying to do anyway? Hook me and Maka up?! Like that'll ever happen. Cool guys like me don't date tiny-tits bookworms like her. Besides, she doesn't even – WOAH."_

Soul's thoughts were cut off as his Meister emerged from her bedroom. Her hair was out of its usual pigtailed style, and Blair had curled it. Her eyes looked even more emerald green and beautiful than Soul had ever seen them.

"_Wow…Maka looks amazing."_ Thought Soul, almost drooling.

"Well, what do you think, Soul?" asked Blair, snapping the albino back into reality.

"Maka, you look…Incrediblewow. Good. You look good." Stuttered Soul.

"Thank you." Said Maka, giving Soul a once over.

"_Soul looks really handsome in that suit…but wait, why is HE all dressed up?"_

"Hey, Maka? Wanna go get dinner?" asked Soul.

"Sure, why?" replied Maka.

"To celebrate our assignment. C'mon, we can take my motorcycle." Said Soul.

The Albino and the Blonde walked out the door together. Blair was left alone in the living room, smiling.

"_Have fun you two! I hope this works!" _she thought.

A/N: Cliff hanger! I seem to be on some sort of writing kick even though I feel like someone ran over my face with a train, so I think I'll at least start the next chapter. As always, please R&amp;R! I love hearing from you guys and any and all suggestions are helpful!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You can thank my current bout of insomnia for this update! Did Blair's plan succeed? Tune in to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Nine: Meisters, Weapons, and More?

Soul and Maka were riding along the roads of Death City on Soul's motorcycle.

"Hey Soul? Where are we going?" asked Maka.

"We're going to The Crossroads, if that's ok with you?" replied Soul.

"_The Crossroads?! That's the fanciest restaurant in Death City! Is Soul trying to take me on…a date?"_

Neither Soul nor Maka said a word until they pulled up to The Crossroads.

Soul helped Maka off his motorcycle, then held the door for her.

"Table for two, please." Soul said to the hostess.

"Right this way, Mr. Evans." She said.

"_Mr. Evans? How the hell did she know my name?! BLAIR! Damn cat…"_thought Soul.

**Earlier that day.**

"Hello, Crossroads? I'd like to make a special request. I'm sending two of my friends your way later, one has super white hair, and you can't miss him. When he asks for a table for two, make sure you take them to the most romantic one you have! I'll even throw some money at you to put a vase of roses on it!" said Blair on the phone.

"_Oh I hope this works!"_

**Le Present.**

The hostess led Maka and Soul to a table on the terrace of the restaurant, surrounded by climbing vines with small white flowers and complete with a vase of roses and a beautiful view of Death City.

Soul pulled Maka's chair out for her, and then sat down himself.

"You really do look fantastic, you know." Said Soul, awkwardly.

"Really? Thanks Soul, that means a lot." Replied Maka.

"You are still a tiny-tits bookworm though."

MAKA-CHOP!

Soul's comment still received the usual response, regardless of the surroundings. Maka did hold herself back so that the albino's suit wouldn't be ruined by blood stains.

"Hey, it's not cool to hit guys as awesome as me!" said Soul

"Well MAYBE if you didn't call me TINY-TITS I wouldn't HAVE to hit you!" retorted Maka.

A waitress nervously approached the table.

"Um, excuse me, are you ready to order?" she said, almost a whisper.

"Can we have a minute please?" asked Maka. The waitress backed away slowly.

"Soul, why would you ask me to go to dinner with you and then say something that mean?" asked Maka.

"Cool guys take their partners out to eat when they get cool assignments! Besides, I already said, you look beautiful!" yelled Soul.

"_Did I really just say that out loud? Maka is beautiful, but I can't think about her like that!"_

"_Does Soul really think I'm…beautiful?"_

"You…really think I look beautiful, Soul?" asked Maka, sheepishly.

A look of sheer terror spread across the albino's face. A small drop of blood fell from his nose, a sign that one of his common torrential embarrassment nosebleeds threatened to make an appearance.

_"It's not cool to think your Meister is attractive…but it's not cool to lie…but cool guys don't get knocked speechless! Ugh! What the hell am I gonna do?! I know! I'll tell her part of the truth! Yeah! That will do it!"_

"You do look beautiful, at least by tiny-tits standards!" teased Soul.

Blair watched from a neighboring rooftop as an enraged Maka chopped Soul over the head with yet another book pulled from nowhere.

_"Well this couldn't be going any worse…maybe a little magic will help!"__ thought Blair_

"Pumpkin pum-pumkin…..Rose Petal Surprise!" _"This HAS to work!"_

Maka's attention moved from the sizeable bump that was forming on Soul's head to the silvery rose petals that were mysteriously falling from the sky. Coincidentally, a piano concerto began playing from inside the restaurant.

"Hey Maka…would you like to…dance with me?" asked Soul, trying to remedy the situation.

"Soul, you jerk! One minute you're being all sincere, the next you're telling me how uncool I am or how much of a tiny-tits bookworm I am! What is with you?! I swear, sometimes I-"

Maka's screaming was suddenly cut short by something neither she, nor Blair, would ever have expected to happen that night.

Soul Eater Evans, self-proclaimed cool guy, had stolen Maka Albarn's first kiss.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for yet another hiatus…moved into a new place, started a summer job, lost all of my free time (and sanity). Please let me know what you think of the updates this chapter! (C'mon, we all knew that one was coming!) I'll be posting another chapter in the near future!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow it's been a while! I am glad that you guys are still enjoying the story! This is the continuation of the chapter I posted a while ago. I will try to get chapter 11 up tonight as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Ten: A Sound Soul?

When Soul's lips first met Maka's, her soul wavelength flared aggressively, making it clear to the albino that what he had done was not ok. But then, the aggressive feeling slowly began to melt away. Maka was kissing him back!

Unbeknownst to the young couple, Maka's overprotective Death Scythe of a father had found out that his little girl was going out on a date…and was using Death's mirror to spy on them!

**In the Death Room.**

"I TOLD THAT LITTLE PUNK! LAY ONE HAND ON MY MAKA, AND I'LL…"

REAPER CHOP!

"Now Spirit, you know that getting all worked up isn't going to change anything. Young love is so precious and fragile, you should be happy for Maka! Besides, you eventually married your Meister! Of course you kept cheating on her and she divorced you…" said Death.

"MAKAAAAA! DADDY LOVES YOU AND MOMMY! PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM THAT ALBINO PUNK!"

REAPER CHOP!

**Meanwhile, at the Crossroads.**

_"Oh...my…GOSH! Soul KISSED me! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! But…why does this…feel so nice?"_

_"It feels like her soul wavelength is dancing with mine…SNAP OUT OF IT, SOUL! Cool guys don't think stuff like that! I can't believe I'm kissing tiny-tits!"_

Maka eventually snapped out of her temporary docile state, and when she realized that SOUL had KISSED her out of the blue, her uncontrollable temper flared up once again.

MAKA CHOP!

"Soul, seriously?! I can't believe you! Kissing me in broad daylight, out of nowhere! WHAT THE HELL, SOUL?!"

"Ow…geez Maka, learn to take a compliment! It's not cool to hit someone for kissing you! Besides, I know you liked it!" teased Soul.

"No…no I didn't!" said Maka. But unfortunately, she turned bright red as she spoke.

"It's not cool to lie either, tiny-tits…" said Soul, huskily.

Maka felt her knees starting to give out. _"What…what is this feeling?! I feel faint..."_

Before she could finish her thought, the albino's lips met hers again, more aggressively than the first time. A small shudder ran through her entire body.

_"__I've never felt this way before. I don't know how much more of it I can take!" _

"Soul, thank you for such a wonderful evening. But we should probably head home soon. Our extra lessons start tomorrow…" said Maka, ending their embrace.

"We should at least have some dinner while we're here." Said Soul.

The waitress, as if on cue appeared, carrying two steaks and a bottle of red wine.

"Wait, we didn't order this. Besides, we're too young to drink." Said Soul

"I was told to bring out two of our best steaks to your table, sir. As well as the wine. Since you two are from the DWMA, there are special rules for you."

_"__Damn cat again!"_ thought Soul, as he and Maka began to enjoy their dinner together.

**Just out of the young couple's sight.**

Blair sat on a floating pumpkin, watching Maka and Soul. When she saw the kiss happen, she had quickly phoned the maître d' and arranged for the steak and wine.

_"__A little bit of wine might make things more interesting." _

**Back at the Crossroads.**

Having finished their steaks, the young couple decided to try the wine that had been brought out to them.

_"__This is really good…"_ thought Maka.

Soul, meanwhile, was debating over whether or not a guy like him could drink wine and still be considered cool. He decided that since technically they were drinking it underage, his cool guy status would be fine.

"Um, Soul? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, bookworm. What is it?"

"When…when you kissed me back there, did you enjoy it too?" asked Maka, turning red.

The albino turned a shade of red that matched his crimson eyes and was rendered speechless for a moment.

_"__Ok Soul, keep it together. A cool guy doesn't get all mushy and sentimental!"_

"Yeah, I guess it was alright!" Soul shouted, as he chugged his glass of wine.

"We really *hic* should probably head home now." Said Maka, with a goofy grin on her face.

When Soul got up to leave the table, he noticed that it was hard to stand up straight. He walked Maka to the door, and was surprised that his motorcycle was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a black limo waited outside the door.

"Hello Mr. Evans. Ms. Blair contacted me and asked that I drive you and Ms. Albarn home." Said the driver.

_"__I'm gonna kill that stupid cat!" _thought Soul.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be for more mature audiences. After that, we will start on Maka and Soul's role reversal training. As always please R&amp;R so I know how I'm doing!


End file.
